Japan Events/June Sticker Book
On the Japanese version of Tsum Tsum, a new sticker book event is going on! It only lasts until 6/30 11:59 PM JST! Earn Coins and Tickets as you clear missions! You can only use the new Tsums released for June which are, Bride Ariel, Tiana, Bride Jasmine, Merida, and Esmerelda. Clear all 4 cards. The last card is very difficult! Rules: *Clear the Missions to earn a sticker! *Complete a card to earn Coins and Tickets! *The last mission on each card is a Special Stage! **Flowers will drop instead of Tsum! **Large flowers appear during Fever! Special Stage Notes: *One play may earn up to 10,000 Coins! **The +Coin Booster may exceed the max. *The number of MyTsums required to fill the Skill gauge may be different. *High score and coins records will not be recorded. Missions Card 1: *Earn 500,000 Points using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Trace an 8-chain or greater using this month's new Tsums. *Burst 7 Magical Bombs using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Clear 40 MyTsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Enter Fever 4 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Get a 30 Combo using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Use your Skill 3 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 300 Coins using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 1000 Exp using this month's new Tsums in total. Card 2: *Burst 8 Magical Bombs using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Clear 290 Tsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Get a 40 Combo using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 350 Exp using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Enter Fever 5 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Use your Skill 5 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Trace an 18-chain or greater using this month's new Tsums. *Earn 2,000,000 Points using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Clear MyTsums using this month's new Tsums in total. Card 3: *Burst 12 magical Bombs using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 400 Exp using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Trace a 20 Chain or greater using this month's new Tsums. *Use your Skill 6 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Clear 110 MyTsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Get an 85 Combo using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Enter Fever 6 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 1,000 Coins using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 20,000,000 Points using this month's new Tsums in total. Card 4: *Trace a 23-chain or greater using this month's new Tsums. *Clear 620 Tsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Get a 95 Combo using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 450 Exp using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Get 1,300 Coins using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Burst 6 Score Bombs using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Enter Fever 7 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 3,500,000 Points using this month's new Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 10,000 Coins using this month's new Tsums in total. Category:Events Category:Japan Event Category:2018 Japan Event